the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eorza
|species=Mutant |gender=Male |height=Any size by choice |mass= |hair= |eyes= |skin=Pale |occupation= |era=B.C. era |affiliation=Kingdom of the Stone |masters=Lord of the Stone }} Eorza (d. 2573 BC) was an acolyte of the King of Africa, the Lord of the Stone. He is widely known as a Rock God, but in reality he is a mutant with a hitherto unheard of degree of competence at manipulating stone, and therefore he is not actually a deity. Biography Eorza was born in Africa. He was widely known as a Rock God, but in reality he was a mutant with a hitherto unheard of degree of competence at manipulating stone. Because he deliberately kept people unaware of this, many came to worship him as a god-like figure, leading to his widely used epithet "Eorza the Rock God". Eorza, for unknown reasons, was outraged by recent actions of the city Libya, and he vowed revenge. Eventually, he brokered a deal with an old friend, the Lord of the Stone, promising to make stone the only biome of the Earth in exchange for aiding in his recently initiated mission to bring genocide to Libya. In the meantime, he became in charge of eleven beings known as the Fyre Ryders. When the Kingdom of the Stone met the Impedance in Noawen, Eorza led the Fyre Ryders into battle. He encountered Bob and nearly killed him from behind, but Leonard shouted at him to watch his back. The two fought Eorza, who overwhelmed them by channelling rock to fall on them and even turning Leonard's dagger into a pebble. Just as Eorza was about to assert that he had the upper hand, Keeber caught him off guard by leaping onto his back, allowing Leonard to pull open his chest, which had become more fragile when Eorza had taken a blast of water during the fight. Eorza smote him on the head, but an explosion ensuing right behind them conveniently threw Eorza to the ground, where Keeber drove his club into the opening Leonard had torn. Eorza fell back, dead. Personality and traits Eorza developed a hateful personality and an insatiable thirst for power. It is never mentioned exactly what the people of Libya did to him, but whatever it was, he decided to carry out his retribution on the entire present generation of villagers, regardless of their complicity in wronging him or lack thereof. Powers and abilities Eorza possesses various superhuman attributes, some of which are common to his race. However, he had a hitherto unheard of degree of competence at manipulating stone, to the extent that some worshiped him as a God. While his physical strength left much to be desired, Eorza's body was extremely durable and resistant to physical injury. In Noawen, he was slashed by a blade and clubbed multiple times with no apparent injury or effect. Despite his superhuman durability, Eorza can be injured. However, his physiology allows him to regenerate at a rapid rate, much faster than that of a human. Appearances * Notes and references Category:African individuals Category:B.C. era births Category:B.C. era deaths Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Villains